The Reign of Lucia
by Supertails19
Summary: As soon as you get past the credits and the prologue then the fun can begin. This is just a story I created to keep my class entertained and my teacher is liking it so far. Critique is welcomed, and so are questions. Rated M because of the Sword, Shadows, Secrets, and Sleeping Arrangements. No more spoilers from me. If you are under 16 years old then walk away right now... Bloody.
1. Credits

**Credits**

Veronica Vera… The artist from my favorite web comic .com I need to give most of the credit for this story to her since I wasn't too creative with the names… or with Queen Lucia's temper. I think I have BCB on the brain… I'm not convinced that is a bad thing.

I also have to give credit to the history book by Bentley et al for the sources. Traditions & Encounters: A Brief Global History Volume I to 1500, Second Edition.

Oh and I have to give credit to my wonderful teacher for letting me go wild with no limits. Uhh... I'll let you decide whether that was a good thing or not. Sorry for this mess but in all honesty this is the first writing assignment I enjoyed and it shows.

I think the easiest way to get a reply from me is by talking to Supertails19 on the comment section for the current Bittersweet Candy Bowl page... or Supertails on the BCB forums. Okay I'll shut up now… on to the prologue.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is 2000 BCE. We will now take a view into the life of Queen Lucia protector and ruler of a great newly discovered society called Catnapus(somewhere near ancient Egypt). Queen Lucia lived in a society where all females were viewed as equals or greater than their male counter parts. Lucia ruled her militaristic city-state with a firm, yet gentle grip. She would send her general Abbismal to take over many surrounding lands and she would govern those lands with her strict laws. The laws state that 1) any male caught trying to force themselves on a female would be sentenced to 7 years of penance and 14 lashings. 2) Anyone caught stealing would be sentenced to 3 years of penance and depending on age might be subject to several lashings. 3) The taking of a young one's life is punishable by life in servitude. Queen Lucia doesn't mess around when it comes to the safety of the younger generation since she views them as the kingdom's future and a source of joy.

Boats are used for transporting Abbismal's army across water when needed. Lucia's kingdom uses both an army on land and a navy on the sea. Transportation on land is by running or by wheeled caravans to transport goods to faraway lands. Caravans tend to be used by the prince's army to carry weapons but traders have them as well. Trade happened overseas, by rivers, and throughout the lands. For a rich society such as Catnapus or Catkinus trade is commonplace and encouraged for a wide variety of items such as gold, jewelry, food, tools and crafts of all kind.

Temples and places for training soldiers are commonplace in this society. The Bittersweet Ritual is designed to ensure longevity, bountiful crops, and immunity from diseases in all members of the society. The ritual lasts for about half a day to commence and it doesn't have an exact end time. When everyone is tired the ritual is over. Participants take an optional day of rest afterwards as well. The citizens don't have to rest if they don't want. Young ones are not allowed to participate after the feast and the music. During the music stage of the ritual also has a separate section for writing. Star is the number one writer for the kingdom, her stories are well known and well liked. The ritual is also the only way to appease the goddess of earth, Terra, also known for her fertility.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Queen Lucia's number one advisor was a shady character that goes by the name Augustine.

Augustine: "Your general has conquered yet another kingdom thanks to the battle strategies you created. What will be your next move Lucia?"

Lucia: "It's almost time for the Bittersweet ritual. Have you found a mate for me or shall I go and find one of my own?"

Augustine: "Do we really need to have this Bittersweet ritual? It seems unnecessary and barbaric."

Lucia: "You only say that because as soon as I refuse to take part in this ritual, I will be dethroned and you will take my place. Besides, the ritual is necessary to promote longevity, bountiful crops, and immunity from diseases."

Daiz: "As a bonus, the kingdom will become richer as well, so there's no point in arguing with Lucia. Anything to benefit the kingdom will be viewed as a positive."

Lucia: "See even the head priestess can see how pointless it is to argue with me so quit before you lose your head."

Augustine: "Why are you here Daiz? Shouldn't you be listening to people confess their sins or be deciding how much penance somebody needs to serve?"

Daiz: "If that were the case I would be talking to you right now about how you have been sneaking around the kingdom at night."

Lucia: "You do realize that the curfew is set to keep citizens safe at night, right? You do realize the penalty if these accusations are true."

Augustine: "Please don't leave me in that dark hole for whole day. Being trapped to suffer the unbearable heat for a day is not as fun as you may think. Have mercy… please?"

Daiz: "Just tell us why you have been leaving your room so late at night. We won't be mad, promise."

Lucia: "I make no such promise. I say let the punishment fit the crime. You're keeping secrets from us and I can't have that from my number one advisor. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you stay in the pit for 3 days this time?

Augustine: "Please no! That's a death sentence. I-I can't last for more than 2 days down there."

Lucia: "Well then be honest with us. Now!"

Augustine: "Okay, I *sigh* I have been sneaking outside of the kingdom to try and find you a suitable mate… and maybe one for me and Daiz as well. Please, I didn't mean any harm and I think I found somebody for you."

Lucia: "For your sake he better be good… you're not supposed to sneak out to other lands, especially after dark."

Daiz: "Are you trying to get killed Augustine?"

Augustine: "N-no… I was just trying to do what I was told to do. It's not easy to find a mate for the over emotional princess over here."

Lucia: *grabs nearest book and tosses it towards Augustine's head* "Take this!"

Augustine: *barely dodges the book* "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you my queen."

Daiz: "I repeat: Are you trying to get killed Augustine? Also, don't throw around our writings so carelessly, Lucia. Uhh, on second thought don't throw them at all."

Lucia: "It is late, you'll have to show us my soon-to-be king after dawn. Once the great god Solarius graces us with its presence you'll be showing me to… it might be easier if you just tell us his name already."

Augustine: "He is a nameless hero from a neighboring land. He seems to fit your qualifications: strong, healthy, kind, a hero that helps out those in need."

Lucia: "You seem to have forgotten one important detail."

Augustine: "I don't get how him being a virgin is going to be helpful to the ritual."

Daiz: "It is a necessary requirement for the ritual. Besides, Lucia's first time needs to be special."

Augustine: "Somebody is going to explain this ritual some day."

Lucia: "Not tonight! We needed to be in bed when Solarius vanished from the sky… Come on, let's go to my bedroom. There is plenty of room for all of us."

Augustine and Daiz: "We really get to sleep in the presence of our mighty queen?!"

Lucia: "Don't make me regret this decision."

Augustine and Daiz: "We will be on our best behavior and thank you for your kindness, Lucia."

Lucia: "Quit acting like it is a great honor… even though you two are the only ones that have slept near me in years. Just shut up and follow me already."

*In the Queen's Bedroom Lucia, Augustine, and Daiz sleep soundly until Solarius rises*


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucia: *yawns* "Wake up girls today is the day."

Daiz: "Nnng, mmm that feels so nice."

Lucia: "What are you dreaming of Daiz?"

Daiz: "N-Nothing… just commenting on how nice this rich cloth feels like, yeah that's it."

Lucia: "Suurree Daiz whatever you say. Augustine time for you to awaken as well… Augustine I said awaken."

Augustine: *groans* "I don't want to."

Lucia: "What's that? You're defying a direct order from me after I was generous enough to let you be graced with my company?"

Augustine: *jumps out of bed* "No I wasn't trying to defy your order… I just misheard you. I'm sorry my queen. I am very grateful for this wonderful opportunity to be graced with your presence. May I now introduce you to your king?"

Lucia: "He will only become a king if I allow it. Oh and please cover yourself before you introduce me to anyone."

Augustine: "Oh so you are having trouble keeping your eyes of me? This pleases me greatly."

Lucia: "Hmm, just get changed already."

Daiz: "I think you should stay here and get ready for the ritual while we get your-"

Lucia: "No, I'm seeing him with my own eyes and I will see the kingdom he is from as well."

Augustine: "Can somebody tell me about the ritual already?"

Lucia: "Let me think about it… No. You'll find out more about it when the ritual occurs later in the day."

Augustine: "After risking my life for this ritual I better find out what it is about."

Daiz: "First we have to go to church and pray to our god of plentiful harvest, Ezekiel."

Lucia: "And our god of longevity, Davis."

Augustine: "Why do we need a god to promote long life?"

Lucia: "Same reason we have a god for immunity to diseases and one to keep us safe during difficult times, so we don't die earlier than expected. James and Ross, along with our other gods keep us alive and protected from the dark one, Andus, who wishes to take our souls from us. Our gods keep Andus at bay for as long as they can. The ritual gives them the strength to keep this evil being away from us."

Augustine: "Do you have any proof of this?"

Lucia: "I'm living proof of this… I-I was a sickly child… I wasn't going to survive for much longer. My parents decided to take action. They took part in the Bittersweet ritual and after it was over I was fine again. I went from nearly dying to perfect health in a day. How else would you explain that?"

Daiz: "It could only be an act of the gods. The ritual appeased them and now we have our most successful Queen to reign over the lands. Imagine how different our lives would be if it wasn't for all of those battle strategies that Lucia came up with? What if we never had the laws she came up with?"

Augustine: "I could do without the laws."

Lucia: "Explain to me what could possibly be wrong with my laws?"

Augustine: "Aside from there only being 3? It is clear that somebody got a little lazy when creating the laws. Also, what is with the first one being only for males making advances and not the females?"

Lucia: "First of all, shut up! Those three are just a few of the laws in this kingdom… they just seemed like the most important ones to point out. I'd like for you to try and make better ones that would actually be useful in this kingdom. Oh and about the first law: Know any males that would not take advances from a female? Please tell me so I could go on a date with them and see how long before they change their minds."

Augustine: "Well explain to me why the punishment for the first 2 is just penance, but the last one is servitude?"

Lucia: "Because people could repent for the first 2 and wash away their sins, but for anyone that does harm to a child, they will see no mercy from the gods or from me. Anyone that does harm to a child needs to be glad that I'm only asking them to become servants and not giving them the swift death they would receive should they refuse or disobey me." *glares*

Augustine: "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Lucia: "You may be my number one advisor, but I trust Daiz a lot more than I trust you. When the day comes that you turn on me, you better hope I'm feeling merciful."

Augustine: "What makes you think I would ever do something like that?"

Lucia: "Because you already have. Do I need to remind you of the dagger incident?"

Daiz: "We are ready to go now. Also, you are not the first advisor that Lucia ever had, she won't be making the same mistakes she did with her last advisor. She used to be very trusting of others… before she had her heart broken. You didn't exactly help either. Tell us where we need to go and pray it is not a trap."

Augustine: "Trap? Do you have such little faith in me?"

Lucia: "Notice the small amount of people in my palace. I don't need anyone trying to show up into my bedroom with a dagger again."

Augustine: "Aww it was sweet of you to trust us into your bedroom."

Daiz: "I guess you didn't notice anything weird about Lucia's request for you to take your clothes of before sleeping."

Lucia: "To avoid giving Augustine a headache and save time, I will just say I have trust issues. Now lead the way Augustine!"

Augustine: "We just need to run northeast until Solarius is in its highest position."

Lucia: *takes out sword and brings its' edge to Augustine's neck* "Any last words?"


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Augustine: "W-what did I do wrong my queen?"

Lucia: "Even if we walked in that direction we would be heading into enemy territory. And you want us to run in that direction?"

Augustine: "If running is a problem for you I can carry you over there."

Daiz: "You are missing the point, if we head northeast for that long we'll be in enemy territory. That's not a good thing Augustine."

Augustine: "Well he was only passing by from a distant kingdom. What was I supposed to do? Ask him and his guards* to show up at our kingdom after curfew and hope you are merciful?"

Lucia: "I can't believe I am saying this but your right. Bringing him to the kingdom unannounced during curfew would have earned you a swift death. Letting him get away on the other hand just means you get some quality time in the pit" *lowers sword*

Augustine: "WAIT! What if I go get him for you? I'll be sure to be back before Solarius sets. Please give me a chance to prove my worth."

Lucia: "Let my number one advisor, that knows my favorite places to visit and many of my kingdom's secrets, go to enemy territory and meet with a hero of their land and bring him here to my kingdom... Sure go ahead, I'll be waiting for you with a feast tonight. That should give you something to look forward to."

Augustine: "I won't let you down, my queen." *runs northeast towards enemy territory*

Daiz: "You were kidding about the feast, right?"

Lucia: "Nope, we are going to have a feast for this momentous day. The day I finally get an advisor I can trust."

Daiz: "So if Augustine brings you this one boy you will trust-"

Lucia: "No I was talking about you. Augustine will definitely be dead."

Daiz: "Uhh thanks for the honor b-but I already have my very busy job as head priestess."

Lucia: "You're terrible when it comes to lying."

Daiz: "And you're terrible when it comes to having faith in others. Trust me Augustine will be back with our soon to be king."

Lucia: "Want to bet your life on it?"

Daiz: "Nope, wow look at the time I must go very busy day today." *runs off towards temple*

Lucia: "Looks like I'll be feasting alone again, just great."

*Solarius sets and Lucia has called forth her servants to participate as well*

Lucia: "Anyone wants to say something?"

Sunny: "I would like to thank Ezekiel for all of this lovely food and our queen for letting us enjoy it in her presence. Long live Lucia!"

Lucia: "For a replacement advisor you are okay so far. Just tone it down with all the praises. I have a question for you though: What's wrong with your friend she hasn't said anything or touched her food, is something on her mind?"

Sunny: "Come on Amy, eat something or else you'll be disrespecting the queen."

Amy: "I'm not feeling well, is it alright if I'm excused from this feast?"

Lucia: "Fine, but you'll have to eat eventually. If I don't find you stuffing your face the next time I see you, I will personally shove as many fruits as I can into your mouth. I can't have any of my subjects going 3 days without sustenance."

Amy: "Thank you, my queen." *gets up and walks away*

Lucia: "Sunny I will ask you this once more: What's wrong with her?"

Sunny: "I don't know, I've tried to get her to eat, I have brought her a variety of foods from all over and she refuses all of them. Amy has barely eaten recently and it shows. She is young and she shouldn't be treating her body this way. She looks up to you, anyway you can find out what is wrong?"

Lucia: "Sure, in exchange you'll be my trusted advisor for as long as I like. Got it?"

Sunny: "Y-yes my queen, anything for you."

*in the main corridor of the palace Amy is walking along*

Amy: "Should I tell them of the path I have chosen? No, they'll just cast me aside. At least if I keep my secret they will just worry about me and nothing else." *walks into somebody*

?: "Hey there, why are you keeping secrets from your friends?"

Amy: "W-why should I tell you stranger? *trembling*

?: "Don't be scared young one, I won't do any harm to you. I just want to be your friend. You look like you haven't eaten in days… here have some of my food."

Amy: "Why are you being so nice to me? D-do you like me?"

?: "I'm just trying to be friendly, please don't take it as me being perverse or anything like that."

Amy: "Sorry, I'm just not used to having guys around me and having a guy be nice to me is a something I haven't experienced in quite a while." *blushes*

?: "As I mentioned before I want to become you friend and I'm pretty sure that involves me being nice to you. Now here is some friendly advice, eat. You need to eat in order to keep your strength up." *hands her some food*

Lucia: "GET AWAY FROM HER! *takes out sword and slashes it at him*


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

?: *dodges attack* "Well hello there princess, I have been looking for you."

Lucia: "You found me now prepare to die."

Amy: "Stop! Please don't hurt him he is my friend."

Lucia: "No he was trying to take advantage of you-"

Amy: "By giving me food?"

Lucia: "What? What do you mean? *sees some food* Oh"

?: *Runs and holds Lucia's sword* "Wow, this was finely crafted. Where did you get it?"

Lucia: "I got it from my parents, but I don't know where they- HEY how did you get so close to me without alerting me of your presence?"

?: "It's a gift. I'm the fastest warrior in all the lands. I decided to run ahead and introduce myself to you princess Lucia."

Lucia: "It's queen Lucia. Now what do you mean by run ahead… Did you send an army that will follow you into battle tonight? If you did they will pay with their lives."

?: " I have an army, but I told them to stay behind while I met up with the prettiest girl in all the lands."

Lucia: "But, Amy is just a child. She hasn't developed yet… how could you think about her that way you… you monster."

?: "I was talking about you pretty princess… Wow you're exactly as she described: Strong, feisty, I haven't seen much of the great leader yet, but you definitely have the beautiful and protective of the young all set. Now you just need a hero to rule alongside you. I have no idea why Augustine said you needed a hero when you are already so strong on your own."

Lucia: "Augustine sent you? You're the hero I have been waiting for? …Augustine is going to die now."

?: "So I am not good enough? Is it my attire? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please tell what I can do to earn your love. I'll do anything you ask. I'll give you anything you desire."

Lucia: "Bring me Augustine, tied up and alive."

?: "What shall you do to Augustine once I arrive again?"

Lucia: "Use your imagination."

?: "You'll give her a hug for all of her efforts to send you somebody who likes you?" *nervous smile*

Lucia: "That sounds like a really good idea but I have a better one. I'm going to introduce my sword to Augustine's back."

*Augustine and Daiz walk in*

Augustine: "Why?! Didn't you like the hero I sent you? Please don't tell me it's because he is from another land."

Lucia: "You didn't send me a hero from another land you sent me a prince!"

?: "Uhh, can somebody explain to me what's the problem with me being a prince?"

Daiz: "The queen is not supposed to marry rulers from other lands. It can be viewed as a sign of weakness by neighboring lands. In the end it would ultimately lead to this kingdom's destruction. I don't even have to ask anymore, now I know you are trying to get killed Augustine."

?: "How can joining with another ruler be viewed as a sign of weakness? It makes no sense to me."

Lucia: "I'm supposed to be able to rule my kingdom on my own. Marrying you would just show everyone that I was unable to fulfill my duties as queen."

Augustine: *with tears in her eyes walks up to Lucia and slaps her* "I have never been more disappointed in you in my entire life. How could you say no to love when it is staring you in the face? How can you deny something we have all wanted for years? You have been waiting for this moment for how long and all you can do is say "No, I can't marry you because you're a prince" do you realize how insane you sound right now? I don't care if you kill me right now, but at least have the courage to admit you love him. Yes, you love him and even I could see it just by seeing you blush so much while you are staring at him. You know what, I'm done do as you wish princess." *tries to walk away but is grabbed by Lucia and held against a wall*

Daiz: "Lucia please think about what you are about to do. How do you think it would look if you committed a sin in front of a prince from another land?"

Lucia: "I have and now I want to say a few things to Augustine before I punish her, so leave Daiz. Leave now while you still can. Oh and take both of them with you. Come out of hiding little Amy."

Amy: "Please don't hurt her we have seen enough suffering and-"

Lucia: "Don't worry Augustine will be fine as long as my questions are answered with truthfulness. Now please go and take your new friend with you."

*Amy, Daiz, and the prince all leave Lucia alone with Augustine*

Lucia: "Augustine on your knees now and close your eyes."

Augustine: "Wait what happened with those questions you said you were going to ask me?"

Lucia: "I'll ask my questions, but you don't have to be alive to respond to them. Now do as you're told. Before you say anything else, I would like to point out you said I could do anything I pleased." *grins*

Augustine: *gets on knees and closes eyes* "Just promise me you'll be honest with the prince, please?"

Lucia: *Grabs Augustine's head and brings it close and kisses Augustine* "Tell anyone about what I just did and we'll both be executed, understood? You may get up and open your eyes now."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Augustine: "Buh… wha? I am so confused right now? Is this what the after-life is like?"

Lucia: "Why do you ask that? Did you not enjoy it?"

Augustine: "I definitely did, but I'm not supposed to. I… What in the name of Solarius just happened?!"

Lucia: "I invited you and Daiz to my bedroom, I stared at you while you were disrobed, I keep blushing while I was trying not to look into your eyes, and I just said no to a prince just to hold you close and do what I just did. What do you think just happened?"

Augustine: "The most confusing situation in my life seems like an appropriate answer and "can we try it again?" seems like an appropriate question."

Lucia: "The others can never know about what just happened. We can try this again tonight when we are alone but for now I have to be "honest" with the prince."

Augustine: "Wait! For the sake of the kingdom do you think you could marry him? It would not make this kingdom weaker in fact a marriage with an equally strong kingdom would make us strong enough to repel all those raids with ease. We have a formidable army already and expanding our kingdom seems like our best chance for survival. Besides, the prince admitted he would do anything to be with you so it's only fair that you give him a chance to prove how much he loves you."

Lucia: "You know how I feel about males and how they could easily turn on me just as they have in the past. Besides, I can deal with the raids on my own."

Augustine: "That guy was foolish for leaving you behind for another. He has no idea of the precious gem he passed up. Hopefully, this one will see you are more valuable than gold. Remember that love can't be bought."

Lucia: "Tell that to the guy that left me just because another girl offered him 50 pounds of gold to make his kingdom become part of hers in an essentially arranged marriage."

Augustine: "Just because she used the gold that her parents gave her to win his love doesn't mean the marriage was arranged."

Lucia: "Next you are going to tell me this third idiot left me and it had nothing to do with him constantly staring at other girls."

Augustine: "Wait 3 different males left you behind? They clearly weren't using their brains. So one left you because his heart belonged to another, the second left you because his love was bought, and the third left you because his love for you faltered. Where do they live so I can teach each of them a lesson?"

Lucia: "They aren't living anymore, serves them right."

Augustine: "D-did you have anything to do with it?"

Lucia: "No, if I had reached them first they would still be alive, although they would never be allowed to see the light of day ever again. I must go and talk to the prince and Daiz now. Farewell." *walks in the direction that Amy, Daiz and the prince walked towards*

Augustine: *shivers* "That look she just gave me… it was so cold. It does not look good for the future of our kingdom if she talks to the prince while wearing that expression… I need to follow her." *hides in the shadows and follows Lucia*

*In the next room*

?: *Talking to self* "Lucia… why does she hate me? I could easily buy her love. No, that wouldn't feel right. I want to earn her love. Oh I know I will fight for her love. I will challenge her kingdom's greatest warrior and win."

Amy: "100 Cat coins says he'll never get Lucia to fall in love with him."

Daiz: "We are not supposed to be gambling on the future of our kingdom." *whispers* "500 cat coins say he will."

?: "Daiz you are that certain of my success in the battle?"

Daiz: "Oh no, you will definitely lose that battle, but you will win Lucia's heart in the process."

?: "Hmm, I'll prove to you my skills in combat. I'm going to go back and ask Lucia if I could fight the strongest warrior in the kingdom."

Lucia: "That won't be necessary" *takes out sword* "she is right here."

?: *constantly dodging attacks* "What!? I said… I wanted… to fight… your strongest… warrior. Stop this madness."

Lucia: "Are you going to fight back or do I need to end this now?"

?: "If you really… hate me that much… then" *stops running* "do as you wish."

Lucia: "You are the second person today that has been so willing to throw their life away." *lowers sword and puts it away* "Why? Better yet, how about you explain to me why you wanted to fight me in the first place?"

?: "I didn't want to fight you, I just wanted to fight your strongest warrior to prove that I am not as weak as you think I am… and to prove I am worthy of your love."

Lucia: "You are insane if you think you can win my love by fighting me. If you haven't realized this yet _I_ am the number one warrior in this kingdom. I come up with strategies that take down entire kingdoms. You know what just to prove my point, move from the spot you are in right now and watch. If the fight continued as it was then I would have you cornered. Any direction that you could go would have resulted in the same ending, with you on your knees begging for mercy."

?: "Unless I decided to jump over you then I would have been behind you and you'd be trapped."

Lucia: "Then Augustine would come out and say hello with her dagger."

?: "Hah, Augustine isn't even here."

Augustine: *takes dagger and puts it close to the prince's throat* "I wouldn't be too sure about that prince. My queen can see a battle several steps ahead and she doesn't even have to be on the battlefield. Imagine if somebody was foolish enough to go to war with her. Think about this next time you try to make any ill-fated decisions. Now do you yield?"

?: "Yes I yield. *Augustine lets go* it's become clear that I am no longer wanted here so I will go."

Lucia: "Where do you think you're going? We still have to get married."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Augustine (feigning surprise of course), Amy, Daiz, and the prince: "What."

Lucia: "You heard me, the prince is lucky enough to be marrying me when Solarius is at its highest point. The preparations have already been made for an extravagant marriage and several of your kingdom's men have been given rooms to stay in for the night. They will be witnesses to this amazing event and you _will_ all be participating. Amy will be the adorning the room as much as possible. Daiz will constantly be giving me compliments on my wedding gown and will be the priestess that will make performing the ritual possible. Augustine you will find me the best jewelry for this momentous occasion… get yourself something nice as well. As for you my prince, you should know your role as well. You'll be watching a couple have-"

?: "No need I already saw many couples for several nights. I wish I could have learned from my parents, but I haven't seen them since I was little. I still wonder what happened to them. They went to another land and never came back."

Augustine: "See you 2 already have so much in common. It makes being polar opposites less of a burden."

Lucia: "Thank you for volunteering to organize all the guests for this occasion Augustine."

Daiz: "But I thought that honor was reserved for me."

Lucia: "You can have the honor of organizing the feast that will take place before the ritual. For now let's all get some rest."

Augustine: "I thought you said we were going to have the ritual before Solarius set. I brought you the prince on time."

Lucia: "The moon will be complete tomorrow night. We'll start the ritual when Solarius is at its highest point and finish when Lilus(the moon god) is filled with wisdom. Lilus' knowledge will help me with this decision. Also, if I hear another complaint out of your mouth before the ritual is done, you better start running and hope I don't chase you down."

Augustine: "Well I'm glad to see you are back to your usual cheery self."

Lucia: "That sounds like a complaint to me. Do you have any last words Augustine?"

Augustine: "Yes, Why is the prince kissing Amy?"

Lucia: "What?!" *turns head* "No they are not kissing-"

Daiz: "I can't believe you fell for that. Also, Augustine is gone, most likely fled to bed. You know where to find Augustine if you wanted to. So what are you going to do?"

Lucia: "I will just show the prince where he will be sleeping tonight and I'll hunt Augustine in the morning. Come on "hero."

Daiz: *thinking to herself* "I'll go check up on Augustine. Maybe have some fun saying Lucia will come to get her soon."

Augustine: *in Augustine's bedroom praying* "Solarius if you can protect me from Lucia's wrath I will go to your temple and stay there to pray for a day" *hears knocking* "okay make it two days just protect me."

Daiz: "Praying only when it benefits you is disrespectful to the gods you know" *opens door* "now come out and beg for forgiveness before Lucia finds you." *no response* "You always have to make things difficult, don't you?" *walks over to the closet* "the bed has been made the rest of your room is spotless like it should be. Unfortunately for you that makes finding you oh so easy." *opens closet* "Hello… Augustine?"

Augustine: *with tears flowing down both cheeks* "A-are you really going to tell her where I am?"

Daiz: "… No I think at this point that would be a death sentence, one I am not willing to make." *kneels close to Augustine* "Why do you act this way if it does not bring you happiness?"

Augustine: "If you knew I was making a dreadful sin could you keep quiet about it?"

Daiz: "I am the high priestess I deal with confessions all the time. Now tell me what troubles you."

Augustine: "… I like somebody and they like me back but they are going to get married to somebody else. I-I want to stop them but if I do the kingdom might suffer because of me. I don't know what to do I'm so conflicted. Do you have any words of wisdom to offer me?"

Daiz: *disappointedly* "Oh so you have unwanted feelings for the prince as well. I guess-"

Augustine: "… not the prince… the queen. What would you say if I had feelings for the queen?"

Daiz: "I won't tell as long as you don't mention to Abbismal anything about my secret crush."

Augustine: "You are not doing a good job keeping it a secret if I can catch you staring at him like he was made of gold."

Daiz: *slaps Augustine hard* "How dare you speak so lowly of the prince?! He is a lot more valuable than gold. If I thought it would do any good I would give up all the gold in my possession just to make him be mine." *blushes* "That would be sinful though so I'll have to toss that thought away."

Augustine: *rubs face* "Are you pouting right now?"

Daiz: "So what if I am? I may be a priestess but even I am allowed to get lonely every once in a while."

Augustine: "How many sins have you committed on your own?" *grins*

Daiz: "Glad to see you back to your usual self again." *gets up and starts walking away*

Augustine: "Leaving so soon?"

Daiz: "I'm going to see if there are people that need to be saved… I see no one in here that fits that description." *walks away*

Augustine: "Heh, thanks Daiz I know what I must do now." *gets up and runs out of the closet*

*meanwhile back with Lucia, the prince, and Amy*

Lucia: "Oh yeah, I haven't seen you eating yet, Amy. I want you to eat the food you have in your hands right now."

Amy: "I'm not feeling hungry, right now but thank you for being so nice to me today."

Lucia: "I think you'll be taking back what you said very soon." *Walks over to Amy*

Amy: "Why? What could you possibly do that would ever make me be mad enough to take back a thank you for my lovely queen?"

Lucia: "Remember what I said to you earlier at the table? Yeah, now that your friend over here was kind enough to give you his food, I want to see you eating it in front of him. Right. Now."

?: "Please stop Lucia can't you see you're scaring her?"

Lucia: "Can't you see that she hasn't eaten properly in days! I have only seen her eat once in the past week and it was just a piece of fruit. I was not kidding when I told her I would shove food into her mouth if I didn't see her eating soon… Listen Amy I am not trying to be mean, but your queen is worried about your health, please eat."

Amy: *shocked* "Y-You never say please, much less show concern to others when I'm around."

Lucia: "I have seen too many lose their lives because they did not feed their bodies. You are young and I don't want to see any harm befall you."

Amy: *with hesitance* "Okay I will eat." *starts slowly nibbling bread, after a minute starts taking bigger bites, moves onto piece of cooked meat* "Mmm, tasty."

Lucia: "Keep on eating little one. Where did you get this food from prince?"

?: "I have travelled many lands so my kingdom is filled with food and trinkets from all over."

Lucia: "What is your kingdom called?"

?: "The capital is Catkinus."

Lucia: "What?! Do you have any idea where you are you idiot!?"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

?: *flinched* "I-I was about to ask, but judging by your angry expression it is best to keep my mouth shut."

Lucia: "You are in Catnapus. You oblivious fool. Do you realize what you have done? I'm supposed to get married tomorrow in front of a huge crowd and it will be to my kingdom's sworn enemy. Do you have any idea how stupid you are for coming this far? Oh this is just perfect I will now have to kill Augustine for doing this."

?: "Maybe I am a fool because I still don't see how me being from Catkinus and you being from Catnapus should ever stop us from being in love with one another."

Lucia: "Let me put this all into perspective for you. Your kingdom is trying to destroy my kingdom and has been trying for the last 9 decades. Remember the raids, the ones where our citizens have been disappearing? Yeah those raids have slowly reduced our population to the point where my kingdom is in desperate need of males to reproduce with."

?: "There must be some confusion because we have not sent any raids on this land or any to be honest. If I want to conquer a land I'll just lead my massive army into battle and completely takeover. Wait, the raids have been taking people from your lands?"

Lucia: "Hard to believe but yeah we have been losing more and more people from our kingdom."

?: "You are going to think I'm lying but somebody has been taking females from our lands… do you think there is any connection? We have only noticed it recently and there is no way they all just died. We would have found bodies instead we are left with footprints that disappear near oceans and rivers. It is saddening."

Lucia: "This is no coincidence. Somebody is taking people from our lands and they will pay. I will make sure of it."

?: "How about we team up together to solve this? We are going to become partners anyways."

*a mysterious figure emerges from the shadows*

Sara: "I have just been taking a few people from each of your kingdoms and introducing them to each other as couples. How is that a mystery? Also, cheer up my prince I only did this to please you. I have an entire island dedicated to you that is filled with happy families. I-I didn't mean any harm. Please forgive me?"

Lucia: "Why should he?! You nearly destroyed our kingdoms and how can you take credit for something that has been going on for nearly a year? What is wrong-"

?: "Nothing is wrong with what you have done Sara. I completely forgive you for everything you have done." *closes eyes and smiles*

Sara: "Thank you for your kindness. I can make you so happy if you let me." *gets closer and closer until she kisses him on the lips*

?: *shocked and moves away* "W-why did you do that?"

Sara: "Isn't it obvious that I want you?"

?: *notices Lucia running away* "You may want me but you can't have me. Sorry, but my heart belongs to another." *runs after Lucia*

Sara: *with tears running down her face* "So after all this time I was too late?" *sigh* "Hopefully he could find happiness with her. Maybe I will find my hero to give me happiness as well."

Augustine: "I can help you with that if you are willing to let me."

Sara: "Who are you? What do you want?"

Augustine: "I am a friend that has also lost in the battle for love. I can tell you how to make the pain go away but you'll have to follow me into my bedroom first." *starts walking*

Sara: "Anything to make the pain go away." *follows into Augustine's bedroom*

Augustine: "Come and sit on the bed with me. I won't do anything to harm a beautiful flower like you." *smiles* "Now let us start the healing, shall we?"

Sara: *walks over to Augustine* "Yes please make the pain go away. Do whatever you have to. Just make the hurt disappear."

Augustine: *gently rubs her sides with one hand and strokes her black hair with the other* "Just relax and let me make you happy."

*the door slams open and Lucia walks in furious*

Lucia: *with sword in hand* "Augustine you're dead- wait what is she doing here?"

Augustine: "This isn't what it looks like."

Lucia: "You mean you are not holding Sara's behind and you are not about to kiss her? I should give you a day in the pit for what you told Daiz, one for tricking me in front of the prince, and another for attempting to take advantage of this grief stricken girl. That's a total of 3 days in the pit. Good luck because you are going to need it." *walks away and slams door shut*

Sara: "I going to take a guess from that look in your eyes and say either she was the one that broke your heart or the pit is a terrible place."

Augustine: "Both. Of course I think I might have been the one to break hers this time. I can't win can I? I try to save her life and I'm viewed as a criminal, I try to ignore my feeling and she not only brings them out but I'm forced to say I'm perfectly fine with having them walked over in order to save the kingdom… and now this. I just wanted to heal somebody else's heart in order to forget about my own and I end up hurting everyone around me." *starts crying*

Sara: "There there. Everything will be alright soon. I will go to Lucia and explain everything to her in private."

Augustine: "She won't believe a word you say. The only one she would trust now is Daiz and well I already confided in her once and that just earned me an extra day in the pit. Why did it have to be the pit? I would have been fine with getting a few lashings from the queen. I might have even enjoyed getting that as a punishment… anything but the pit." *sobs*

Sara: "Why do you hate the pit so much? It can't be that bad if you survive it."

Augustine: "That's just it! I can't survive more than 2 days in the pit. After I spent two days in the pit as punishment I had to be carried because I had passed out long before. I could last that long without food, but without any water and in that unbearable heat? Just do me a favor and shove a dagger into me… at least I'll have a better chance of survival."

Sara: "Admit it you are just scared of being alone."

Augustine: "I-I… I am not. I just don't like it there."

Sara: "We'll if you are not going to be honest I will leave." *gets up*

Augustine: "Okay I was afraid of being alone for so long, but the lack of food and water did not help. Now please don't leave?"

Sara: "How about you follow me and show me around the kingdom?" *winks*

Augustine: *blushes* "Sure. Anything you say beautiful. Maybe afterwards we could try explaining to Lucia what happened that way I won't have to suffer in the pit."

*back to Lucia, who is currently running and crying without any sense of direction… A bad combo*

Lucia: *tears running down her face* "Why must everyone I love have to leave me? First those three jerks, then my parents, even Daiz has proven she won't always be around for me (she has a whole day off and she rather spend it alone), now the only 2 people I have left that claim to love me were kissing the same girl!? Why can't anybody just love me?" *trips and falls… sword slides out* "Maybe I don't deserve to be loved?" *stares at sword and reaches for it* "Maybe I just deserve pain and this will be how I make it end."


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

?: *runs and grabs sword away from Lucia, starts panting* "Do you… have any… idea how long… I have been… running?!" *takes a moment to catch breath*

Lucia: "You think this is easy for me? Wait how did you end up in front of me?"

?: "I ran to the neighboring land you were headed to and somehow I lost sight of you."

Lucia: "That's because I turned to head to my castle to find a friend that could make the pain go away… turns out I don't really have any if Daiz could stoop so low as to have so many secrets from me. She thinks I don't know about them but she has even talked about me behind my back and occasionally to me while she is half-awaken."

?: "You really believe what anybody says when they are waking from a dream?"

Lucia: "Only if they said something like "Lucia I just want you to know I am in love with the prince, Augustine likes girls, and Abbismal hasn't been around lately can I have a hug?"

?: "See now you know Daiz was delusional, there is no way Augustine could ever love another girl."

Lucia: *glares* "Don't you dare speak about love you oblivious fool!"

?: "I'm sorry but I have to. I love you, I always have and I always will. What happened before was an accident. Sara kissed me while I had my eyes closed… If you are really willing to hold that against me so easily without hearing my side of the story then you are as much as a fool as I am. As for your sword you won't be seeing it again until you can prove to me you understand what will happen to your kingdom after you are gone. Yeah remember all those little ones that you have been taking care of? Think about what will happen to them after you decide to "make it end" as you have mentioned in your moment of foolishness. To make sure you actually hear me and don't ignore me I will say it again: I. LOVE. YOU. Do you want me to scream it to the sky as well?"

Lucia: "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

?: "Then could you at least let me know how you feel about me?"

Lucia: "I think I made it rather obvious before?"

?: "See even you sound unsure while telling me you have made it obvious. Explain to me how you have made it obvious. Was it when I was flirting with you and you rejected me? How about when I was trying to be nice to that little girl, Amy, and you tried to kill me? Oh and let's not forget about your marriage proposal and how you seemed to be more focused on Augustine kind of like you were trying to flirt with. Augustine. OHH! I get it so you like Augustine, don't you?" *nervously* "Wow I really am oblivious aren't I?"

Lucia: "No I don't love Augustine… I love you. Is that better?"

?: "Only if you weren't saying it with tears in your eyes. I think I know what I must do now. Where is Augustine? We need to have her as the br-"

Lucia: "No, can't you see we can never be together even if we wanted to be. My only chance at happiness is if I marry somebody that genuinely loves me. Augustine fits that description, but we both know you fit it better. You love me right?"

?: "You know I love you with all my heart, but the question is will you be happy with this decision?"

Lucia: "Yes, we'll start the ritual tomorrow. Let's go back to my bedroom before we are caught breaking curfew."

*from the shadows 2 figures watched and listened to the whole scene*

Augustine and Sara: "Well that was heartbreaking."

Sara: "Yours at least sounded conflicted… mine on the other hand doesn't care about my existence."

Augustine: "Yours is actually happy so congratulations. Your prize is you get to see him happy with somebody else. I have to watch mine cry and not be able to do anything about it. Let's go to my room you can sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the floor."

Sara: "We are sharing a bed and nothing you say will change my mind."

Augustine: "If Lucia sees us in the same bed she will kill you and toss me in the pit for four days… I think I will sleep on the floor and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

Sara: "What if I decide to drag you on the bed while I take the floor? Then what will you do?"

Augustine: "I'll tie your arms to my bed and then I'll sleep on the floor. What now?"

Sara: "You are enjoying the thought of tying me to the bed and leaving me there? That seems weird, but then again everything about you seems so unusual to me."

Augustine: "You're probably curious about a lot of things. I could show you a few new moves later on, but for now I just want to get some sleep." *yawns*

Sara: "First one to the bedroom gets to tie the other up, go!" *starts running*

Augustine: *grins* "So that's how you want to play? Heh, this will be too easy." *disappears into the shadows*

Sara: *throws arms into air* "Yes I won!"

Augustine: "If that is so then why are your wrists tied together over your head?"

Sara: "They are not-" *shocked* "How did you do that?"

Augustine: "Don't mess with the master and yes while you are tied up you will call me master. Now go to bed. I will sleep on the floor like I said." *lies down on the floor*

Sara: "Why are you being so nice to me… master."

Augustine: "Because I feel like it now good night and don't let the dark one get to you."

Sara: *lies next to Augustine* "You didn't say anything about lying next to you, master."

Augustine: "So this is how Lucia feels like. No wonder she wants to toss me in a pit. I'm going to tie your arms to the bed now." *ties Sara's arms to the bed* "Good night"

Sara: "You didn't have to be so rough and I was only joking… good night to you as well, Augustine."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

*next day*

Augustine: "Well at least I untied her before I left. Not sure how she will react to being left all alone in the palace, but I need to find jewels for the princess _and_ gather all the guests. I must hurry." *speeds into next destination*

Daiz: "I hope I can get Augustine to forgive me for accidently revealing her secret. I should learn to keep my dreams under control." *notices Augustine running towards her* "Aaaaahh!" *flinches then closes eyes and prepares for the worst*

Augustine: *stops running* "Why so fearful? Worried I was going to hurt you Daiz?"

Daiz: *still cowering* "Y-you're not? But you were running straight at me. With a look on your face that did not say you are here for a hug."

Augustine: "You are right about me not being here for a hug… I am here for the holy jewels instead. I need them for the marriage since it needs to be perfect. Please help me."

Daiz: "O…kay? Please stay out here because you are scaring me. Actually why don't I bring the holy jewels and organize the guests while you gather the food for the feast and you can give compliments to Lucia all day long. It's an honor to have that job so don't mess it up. Giving compliments to Lucia might be your last chance to get yourself out of the pit."

Augustine: "This might sound shocking to you, but I'm no longer worried about the pit I just want the queen to be happy."

Lucia: "Is that why you were kissing her because you thought that would make me happy?!" *seething with rage while holding sword*

Augustine: "Please I can explain. I-"

Lucia: "No more lies, just blood!" *swipes sword at Augustine (not deep enough to kill just deep enough to inflict a lot of pain)* "Clean her up Daiz and make her presentable for tonight." *walks away*

Daiz: *takes out med kit and does her best to save her friend's life* "Why did Lucia do something like that in front of me? *starts crying but holds back tears* Why would she hurt her own friend? Oh please Solarius don't let Augustine die."

*A few minutes later Augustine had her wounds heal, was all bandaged up and was on the road to healing… physically, not emotionally*

Augustine: "Thanks Daiz, I have to go now. I need to finish my-" *stopped from getting up by Daiz*

Daiz: "No way you are staying in this bed until I come and get you for today's ritual. I will handle everything okay? Just please stay here and rest."

Augustine: "But there is so much to go I have to help make this day perfect for the queen. It might be the last time I ever see her."

Daiz: "I will wake you up so you have plenty of time to talk to Lucia before the ritual… You won't be able to talk to her if you are bleeding profusely again. If you open your wounds that is exactly what will happen and you will probably end up dead before the ritual is done. Do you want that to happen?"

Augustine: "No, but I don't want the last memory we have of each other to be her slashing me in a fit of rage. I want to see her smile one last time before I-"

Daiz: "Get it through your thick skull. You will not die as my patient! EVER!"

Augustine: "I never thought you would ever act this way. Are you- are you actually angry?"

Daiz: "Of course I am! I already lost one friend because I revealed some secrets while awakening and now the only one I have left is welcoming the dark one. Give me one good reason why I should be happy about you embracing death? One good reason!"

Sara: "What in the name of Solarius happened!? And why are you yelling at my master?"

Daiz: "Master? Oh no, you're one of them! You are both followers of the dark one? I'm gone." *flee*

Augustine: "Wait! … grab her hurry!"

Sara: "Right!" *disappears into shadows and chases down Daiz then returns to Augustine* "Did I do good master?"

Augustine: "First, I said to call me master when I tie you up. Second, yes you did well that was rather quick. Third, why do you look exhausted? Finally, remove your foot from her back before I am forced to punish you."

Sara: *removes foot from Daiz's back* "Sorry about that I just didn't want you to escape. I can't chase after you so easily since I started training as soon as I woke up."

Augustine: "Why were you training so early?"

Sara: "I want to get better so I can be as good as you one day. That's my goal: I will prove to you I am good enough even if I make you mad along the way."

Daiz: *trembling* "Please, forsake your sinful ways. Leave behind the dark one and embrace the light that is Solarius. Also, if it is possible please release me. I don't want to work for the dark one."

Augustine: "No one here is working for the dark one. Now offer your insight on what Sara said and you can leave."

Daiz: "Oh it's clear that she is the past version of you and you have taken the place of Lucia. Always trying to impress, finding some way to mess up, and asking for forgiveness. The question is are you going to ignore her attempts to impress you like Lucia did to you so often or will you embrace her and give her the kindness she deserves? Farewell." *Runs away like her life depended on it*

Augustine: *thinks for a moment* "Sara do you love me?"

Sara: *shocked* "Y-YES! I-I think I like the direction this conversation is going" *excited*

Augustine: "We can't ever get married and we'll have to be careful of our every move, but I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you feel the same?"

Sara: "Yes! I'd give you a hug but I'm worried about the harm that will cause to you. So a kiss will have to do." *leans in and kisses Augustine* "I love you."

Augustine: *kisses Sara back* "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

*with Lucia and the prince… in the bedroom*

?: *yawns* "Wow Lucia you are just as beautiful when you sleep. Awaken from your slumber my princess."

Lucia: *yawns* "Keep calling me princess and we will see how long you can run."

?: *gets out bed and gets changed* "Well today is the day. Are you ready for it?"

Lucia: *watches the prince for a while then walks around and stretches* "I'm a little bit nervous about today. I know what I have to do and I have seen others as well, but it does not change the fact that this will be my first time doing the ritual." *gets dressed* "Are you ready for it?"

?: "Uhh actually I was told what to do when I am with you, but aside from that your advisor wasn't too clear on what else would happen for the ritual. Maybe you could explain to me what I need to know?"

Lucia: "Well we dance, sing, play music, write or eat during the first stage it lasts for as long as it needs to but not usually more than a few hours." *nervously* "Umm, the second stage well you will know what to do. So don't worry about it." *looks away* "Then that is it the ritual is done."

?: "Okay quit lying to me. Not only did you start acting weird at that last part you also failed to mention anything about the wedding itself. You are hiding something from me and I want to know what."

Lucia: "I-I am not hiding anything from you! Why would I hide something from you?"

?: "You seem to have done a good job hiding your feelings. I have no way of knowing if what you feel for me is love and that you are not misplacing your affections for Augustine onto me." *sigh* "How can I know that you love me if you can't even be honest with me?"

Lucia: "I can't tell you about the third part of the ritual it needs to be a secret for now. Don't worry the wedding is the beginning of the second stage of the ritual. It will last the longest because the wedding is joined to the second half." *with tears forming in eyes* "If you want somebody that will tell you every detail of their lives to you, then go find somebody else to be your wife." *runs out of the bedroom*

?: "Wait!" *door slams shut* "I'm sorry… I just wanted to know." *gets up and runs after Lucia* "I'm not letting her out of my sight this time." *catches up to Lucia* "Lucia I'm sorry. I-"

Lucia: "Look Solarius is at its highest point… we have to start the ritual now? How long have we slept?"

?: "Listen to me Lucia. I love you and I'm sorry about asking questions I shouldn't have asked. Please don't let my foolishness affect our relationship or the ritual." *gets on knees* "I know this is unusual, but this is what I always wanted to do when I finally found the right person for me." *takes out ring* "Will you be my wife?"

Lucia: *takes ring* "Get up your embarrassing yourself." *looks around to make sure no one is around* "I love you my foolish prince you don't have to give me a ring like that, but it did earn you this." *Lucia kisses the prince on the lips* "Come on we have to run if we are going to do this ritual on time."

*At a secret location*

Daiz: "You are late, we already started with stage one. You were supposed to be the first one here not the last. Come on we have to be quick. Eat all that you want, dance, sing, write, and do whatever you like."

*stage one lasted for half an hour*

Lucia: "Did you have to invite so many people Daiz?"

Daiz: "Of course we need to have as many witnesses and participants as possible. Hey what is wrong prince?"

?: *shaking* "I have to perform in front of all these people? They have to watch us? I-I'm not ready for this! Oh no, this is not going well. We were late, we had to eat fast, and we have to perform in front of all these people?"

Lucia: *slaps the prince* "Stop worrying everything will be fine. Are you ready to get married now?"

Daiz: "He better be because I am going to make this quick. Do you take this beautiful Queen to be your wife?"

?: "Yes!"

Daiz: "Do you take this lovely, handsome, dreamy prince to be your husband?"

Lucia: "Yes!"

Daiz: *cheerful smile* "You may now consummate your marriage. Make it good."

*the prince and Lucia remove their clothes and lie on a bed in the middle of the room, next they begin to kiss soon getting very passionate in their endeavors, then Lucia pinned the prince down took both of their virginities in one move (soon to be many moves with passionate moans), finally the others from the kingdom participate while the young ones watch or go off to play outside*

*Stage 2: Could be summarized with a simple line: "Then they all had sex!"*

*After stage 2 was done and the newly married couple was too exhausted to keep going at it (Particularly Lucia because she could not keep up with the "King of Stamina" ... yes the prince was actually calling himself the "King of Stamina" because he is not tired at all), the third stage could now commence*

*Everyone said their farewells got dressed and left the King and Queen alone in there, Daiz had tears in her eyes as she was the one that had to end the ritual by setting off the trap... once the trap was triggered the ceiling started crumbling away*


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*The king noticed the trap being triggered and grabbed Lucia, ran carrying her bridal style, and using incredible speed barely made it out in time*

*Stage 3 was supposed to be a burial but thankfully it did not occur properly this year.*

?: "Lucia are you okay?"

Lucia: "You weren't supposed to do that!"

?: "I just did and now we are going to rule side by side like a true King and Queen should. If anyone in this crowd has a problem with that come say it in front of me I would like to hear more and then show you my speed."

Lucia: "Actually before anyone says anything I would like to point out that if you wish to say anything that displeases the king, then you will have to deal with me first. Now anybody have anything to say?" *hears absolute silence* "That's what I thought. Now the king and I are going to get some rest, I suggest you all do the same."

Augustine: "Finally you decided to ignore that senseless prophecy and listen to your heart instead."

Lucia: "Looks like you have finally decided to listen to your heart as well. Good. Now for the prophecy we will be prepared for it, somehow."

?: "I don't believe in the prophecy, but that does not mean I did not take precautions. I have plenty of food stockpiled to last both kingdoms for a decade if we need it. Lots of properly stored grains and dried foods that can be cooked... should the prophecy actually turn out to be real."

Daiz: "Wow, you are so amazing."

?: "You are pretty amazing as well, being a head priestess and being a doctor as well. The fact that Augustine is still breathing after what Lucia did makes up for the fact you almost killed us."

Daiz: "It was my job as head priestess to finish the ritual. It's not like I enjoyed the thought of killing my best friend. Not like I had a choice anyways considering what happened to the last priestess that failed to finish the ritual or participate in it." *tears in eyes*

Lucia: "Daiz had 2 choices fulfill her duties as head priestess or end up dead like her mother who spent her last day enjoying time with her family. To be honest I think I'm glad this ritual is gone."

?: "I'm sorry I didn't know is there anything I could do to make it better?"

Daiz: "Eeee! Lucia can I-"

Lucia: "No you are not sleeping with my husband." *whispers* "Try asking after we are alone. Maybe I'll say yes."

?: "Do I get to have a say in this?"

Lucia: *whispers* "Yeah you get to decide how many days she will stay in the bed with you."

Augustine: "Lucia thanks for not sending me to the pit... I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean it. I was only trying to make somebody with a broken heart forget about their troubles."

Lucia: "I know. You didn't have to enjoy it so much though. Saying you were trying to make me happy was not a smart move on your part."

Augustine: "Neither was carrying a dagger into your bedroom, but you managed to forgive me then right?"

Lucia: "Hopefully you can forgive me for overreacting again. Someday..."

Augustine: "I think that day is today... of course I forgive you I wouldn't be a very good friend if I couldn't forgive you when you act rash. Umm, there is also something else I would like to ask of you."

Lucia: "If it is some time off from being my advisor, don't worry about it you are free to go when you please."

Augustine: "That is not- wait what? Y-You are releasing me? B-but why?"

Lucia: "That is what you always wanted: To be free, right? Well that is what I thought before I saw this miserable expression on your face right now. What's wrong?"

Augustine: "I had wanted to be free for the longest time, but now I wouldn't know what to do without you. I may have my own apprentice, but that does not mean I want to forget about you."

Lucia: "Tread carefully. Whatever you have to say can wait until we are safely in the palace."

?: "Speaking of which we should probably get back there and get changed. We have Lilus to light our way so that's good. Come on everybody let's go home!"

*everyone went home, back at the palace with Lucia and others*

Lucia: "Daiz your request can be fulfilled but at a price."

Daiz: *blushing* "Anything! Just name it. I'll even tell Abbismal and take my punishment from him and you at the same time... uhh if you wish."

Lucia: "How about having your wrists tied to Augustine's bed as he takes you for as long as he wishes? If you say yes you won't be able to leave until the king wishes and when you do leave I guarantee you will be the most exhausted you have ever been. Do you still wish to continue?"

Daiz: *blushes hard* "Uhh I have never been tied up before. Are you sure it won't hurt while we... you know?"

Lucia: "Is that a no I hear? Okay then I will take my husband into my-"

Daiz: "Wait... tie me up."

Lucia: "You need to put more effort than that."

Daiz: "Take me to Augustine's bedroom, lock the door, tie me to the bed so I can't escape, and don't you dare stop once you get started!"

Lucia: "Wow, I never thought I could get you of all people to say that and with such passion as well. It is definitely giving me ideas." *looks at Augustine* "Let's celebrate the longevity of this kingdom in our bedroom and bring your apprentice as well. I have a few things I want to try." *grins*

INSERT AMBIGUOUS HAPPILY EVER AFTER ENDING HERE. Oh wait, I think I already did. Uhh, sorry?


	14. Extras-Creation Story

**Extras-Creation Story**

*with young Lucia*

Lucia's mom: "Lucia do you want to hear a story?"

Young Lucia: "Sure! What kind of story is it?"

Lucia's dad: "It is the story of how everything began."

Young Lucia: "Boring! Can you say the story about that mysterious land you got me this sword from?"

Lucia's mom: "After we tell you how everything was created."

Young Lucia: "Do I have to listen to another of your boring stories again? Can't we just skip to the one I like?"

Lucia's dad: "You only have to listen to our boring stories if you want to become wiser."

Lucia's mom: "You did mention something about becoming the brightest ruler in all the lands some day."

Young Lucia: *pouts* "Fine but make it quick."

Lucia's dad: "Okay little one. Let's do this together honey. You can start it off."

Lucia's mom: "Okay it all started with Arcanus the creator of all."

Lucia's dad: "Arcanus was the mighty being that eventually split into Solarius and Andus."

Lucia's mom: "Solarius is the god of light and Andus is the god of darkness."

Lucia's dad: "Solarius and Andus started as brothers but eventually began to hate one another."

Lucia's mom: "You are doing a good job of sounding dramatic my darling Lucian."

Lucia's dad: "You as well my sweet Luna." *kisses Luna on the lips*

Young Lucia: "Eww, why do you have to do _that_ in front of me?"

Lucia's mom: "This just means your mommy and daddy love each other very much."

Lucia's dad: "Want to see us do it again so you would know what to do when you find a suitable mate?"

Young Lucia: *curiously* "Maybe later… for now let us get back to the story."

Lucia's mom: "You mean the story you held no interest in?"

Lucia's dad: "Odd as to how you have been so eager to change your mind often."

Young Lucia: "Please get on with the story already before I am forced to take my leave."

Lucia's mom: "Well since you asked so nicely it would be rude to refuse. Now where was I?"

Lucia's dad: "Solarius and Andus fighting each other."

Lucia's mom: "Oh right they were in a constant struggle to prove who is better."

Lucia's dad: "They created gods of their own to join them in battle."

Lucia's mom: "Each battle shaped the lands, but one could never overpower the other."

Lucia's dad: "They created us, by using their energy, to help tip the balance."

Lucia's mom: "Although in some cases this has proven unsuccessful."

Lucia's dad: "They are still in a battle to win over the other.

Lucia's mom: "As long as we pray to Solarius and his fellow benevolent gods then Andus will never be able to completely consume us with permanent darkness."

Young Lucia: "What about all those other people that pray to Andus?"

Lucia's dad: "They will never prevail over us. We have them outnumbered."

Young Lucia: "Remember that time I was outnumbered. We both know they were on their knees begging for forgiveness. It didn't even take long and I am still a young one."

Lucia's mom: "True but they were unarmed. We are prepared with knowledge of holy teachings."

Lucia's dad: "The followers of Andus won't stand a chance."

Young Lucia: "Especially when I use my sword on all of them."

Lucia's mom: "Oh yes your sword. We obtained it in or travels to a place called Catkinus."

Lucia's dad: "It was where I was from and I met your mother while she was looking for trouble."

Lucia's mom: "I was not looking for trouble, just a boy to make my troubles go away."

Lucia's dad: "Fancy way of saying: I'm looking for somebody dangerous to hold me close."

Young Lucia: "In other words she was looking for trouble. If she met you then she clearly found it. I didn't know either of you had a devious side being hidden. You have to tell me more."

Lucia's mom: "Soon but for know you need to rest you don't look well." *worried*

Lucia's dad: "Hopefully the head priestess could figure out what is wrong and heal you. Also, we don't really know much about how the sword was created but it is how I met you mom."

Lucia's mom: "It was so amazing. Your dad just finished buying that sword and he was already in a battle trying to save me."

Lucia's dad: "I still wonder what those 10 soldiers were going to do you. Well all that matters is that they lasted about 5 seconds against my sword."

Young Lucia: "You mean my sword was used to defeat 10 enemies in 5 seconds?"

Lucia's mom: "Yes it did. Now let Solarius send you to a peaceful slumber young one."

Young Lucia: "To both of you as well." *yawns*


	15. Extras-Miscellaneous Information

**Extras-Miscellaneous Information**

The prince is from Catkinus (located in ancient Mesopotamia) and the ritual originated in Catnapus(located in ancient Egypt).

The people of Catnapus believe in multiple gods (polytheistic) and the people of Catkinus believe in one god (monotheistic). Catkinus' god is called Tai (the creator of all). Catnapus has Arcanus who split into Andus (shadow) and Solarius (light), they each created their own less powerful gods… to name a few Terra (earth), Lilus (moon), Davis(longevity), Ezekiel (bountiful harvest), etcetera.

Tai the all mighty god of the land, the air, the water, and the fire that is all around Catkinus and all over the world. According to the people of Catkinus, Tai created the world by using these elements to shape it and give it life. Humans were created after Tai became lonely and needed entertainment.

Even though the people of Catkinus and the people of Catnapus have differences in beliefs and in their way of life, it does not mean that they will never be able to coexist. The Reign of Lucia proves that they can.

This is a Polytheistic society with both militaristic and religious values. The queen and high priestess are close friends and the high priestess is dating Abbismal (the general).

Boats: "…Egyptians sailed beyond the Nile into the Mediterranean, and by about 2000 B.C.E. they had also thoroughly explored the waters of the Red Sea, the Gulf of Aden, and the western portions of the Arabian Sea." (Bentley et al 37).

Caravans: "Egyptians also made use of Mesopotamian-style wheeled vehicles for local transport as well as donkey caravans for overland transport." (Bentley et al 37).

Trade: "Among the most prized Egyptian exports were fine linen textiles woven from the flax that flourished in the Nile valley as well as high-quality decorative and ornamental objects such as boxes, furniture, and jewelry produced by skilled artisans…. In exchange for cedar, Egyptians offered gold, silver, linen textiles, leather goods, and dried foods such as lentils." (Bentley et al 38).

Feast: Agriculture plays a big part in both Catnapus and Catkinus, both have a wide variety of food that is grow near the fertile lands of the Nile for Catnapus and the fertile lands of the Euphrates for Catkinus.

Music: This is an odd society that likes to sing, dance and play music during the Bittersweet Ritual.

Star uses an Egyptian for of writing called Hieratic script- "a simplified, cursive form of hieroglyphs. Hieratic appeared in the early centuries of the third millennium B.C.E., and Egyptians made extensive use of the script for more than three thousand years, from about 2600 B.C.E. to 600 C.E." (Bentley et al 39).

There is a prophecy about not performing the ritual that says: There will be a drought for 9 years, crops will wither and die, famine and disease will spread like wildfire and the kingdom will crumble. If Terra is not properly pleased once every 7 years this prophecy will take place. Nobody wants that to happen.

Curfew is set after the Sun sets. Anyone caught after curfew will be punished, occasionally Lucia will show mercy… "Don't do it again" means you are off the hook. A repeat offense will not be viewed with as much kindness.

The pit is a deep hole that people who commit heinous acts or acts of treason may be tossed in to serve out their punishments. No chance of escaping just enjoying the harsh weather and worrying about stray beasts finding their way into the pit.

Augustine has been sent to the pit on many occasions and recently almost died down there (something about Lucia forgetting to send somebody to get Augustine out of there for 2 days). Augustine's sentence was just supposed to be for a few hours, but Lucia decided this would be a better punishment since Lucia caught Augustine sneaking towards her with a dagger in hand… it didn't look good.

Solarius: The great god known as the Sun. The other gods are not foolish enough to mess with this unstoppable god. Even the earth itself only goes around Solarius giving it constant praise, never towards the almighty god of light and warmth.

?: I shall call the hero, prince for now, but he is essentially nameless for this story.

What the queen is not allowed to want a virgin to be her first for no reason at all? Well for the sake of analysis: The queen wants somebody she views as pure and untainted to be her first. So what better option than a hero that is all around good and happens to be a virgin as well so there you go. Also, about the prince being her first: Lucia never had a chance to be married to the other 3… no marriage, no ritual, no sex. It's as simple as that.

Dream of Daiz: The thought "It was just a massage" popped into my head. What did you think she was dreaming about?

Lucia's parents only get mentioned when they did the ritual to save Lucia's life. It is safe to say they sacrificed themselves in order to protect their kingdom and their child the soon to be ruler of the kingdom. That is why Lucia was introduced as a queen and always gets mad when somebody refers to her as a princess (princess just makes her think of the times when she was a weak sickly child).

Ever since Lucia took the throne her kingdom has been prospering. Lucia is a prodigy with battle strategies even if most consist of "keep fighting and attack point A, B, and C until point D is defenseless." Moral has never been higher since her rule and her kingdom was at its wealthiest and most powerful when she was ruling.

It is natural to remove clothes before going to bed in Catnapus… less sweat that way and falling asleep has never been easier. How you dress shows how highly ranked you are. In Catkinus how you dress can add on to your social status. New expensive clothes each day means you are extremely high up in ranks. The ranks are initially determined by fathers, but that is not always the case. The prince is worried about how he looks considering he was just in a battle. In Catnapus you could be wearing nothing and still be viewed with high ranks depending on who your mother is. A matrilineal society is a society where the mother determines your rank. In both societies ranks could change depending on your actions. Example: Augustine was just working for Daiz, as an apprentice to the priestess until the dagger incident after which Augustine was forced to become Lucia's advisor any chances of becoming a priestess were stripped away.

There are not a lot of males in Catnapus, alternately there are not a lot of females in Catkinus… they should do something about that.

Anybody that tries to show affection to a child under the age of 10 will be viewed as a monster… that will soon lose his or her head.

Augustine's kiss: The queen is not supposed to kiss anyone until marriage. The only exception is the Bittersweet ritual… which has not occurred yet. So if anyone every found out it would not end well.

Raids: Attempts by surrounding kingdoms to takeover food, weapons, or people (that's right they take people) from Lucia's kingdom.

Abbismal's army is the second largest army, second only to the prince's army.


	16. Extras-The Dagger Incident and more info

**Extras-The Dagger Incident and more info**

The Dagger incident: I have been waiting for this. Augustine sneaked into Lucia's bedroom with a dagger and walked slowly towards Lucia's bed while she was sleeping. Augustine may not have been intending to do anything other than stand guard, but how many people see somebody walking towards their bed and just think "Oh they are just here to protect me with that dagger, nothing wrong with that." Needless to say Lucia was angry and retaliated by taking out her sword from her pile of clothes and demanded for Augustine to lower her weapon. Augustine was tried for treason and sentenced to death, but Lucia decided to have all of Augustine's weapons removed and forcing her to become her advisor. Augustine has been known to make rather smart decisions in the past and the fact there was a raid near the palace on that same day, helped make her case. Which was "I was just trying to protect Lucia. *sobs* I didn't mean any harm." Lucia decided to test Augustine by asking one question: "would you devote your life to me and stand by my side?" To which Augustine replied with an eloquent "Yes, in the name of Solarius yes! Please don't kill me!" I realize that is not what eloquent means but I think it proves my point with how cool, calm and collected Augustine became a worrier.

Lucia's sword is made of bronze. Its origins are unknown to her for now but she will eventually figure out her parents got it from Catkinus. "Nile societies were much slower than their Mesopotamian counterparts to adopt metal tools and weapons. Whereas the production of bronze flourished in Mesopotamia by 3000 B.C.E." (Bentley et al 37).

Enemy Territory: A queen from one kingdom taking a stroll to another kingdom with her top advisor and her kingdom's high priestess… It's like Augustine is trying to get killed or captured… this time by an enemy of Lucia's kingdom.

Guards are needed when taking leisurely strolls through kingdoms. Well unless the plan is to risk getting robbed and maybe killed as well.

Daiz was not lying about being the head priestess. She is the high priestess for Catnapus. On the other hand she was lying about having a busy day. Daiz is smart enough to handle her job with ease to the point where she has taken the job of medical healer as well. Wow a doctor as a head priestess, how is that possible? This is a society that has mostly females and a few males… it is perfectly fine for females to have multiple jobs. Daiz can and will run to an injured person and do her best to make the pain disappear. With her own personal med kit (that has a few bibles for the recently saved patients) she is more than well prepared to save anyone that needs it... in more ways than one.

Sunny a cheerful girl that is a big fan of Lucia to the point where she created her own slogan: "Long live Lucia!" Will do anything to please the queen, even become her advisor for the rest of her life.

Amy is contemplating becoming a monk (that's right she is planning on becoming the first monk in Catnapus and she has already attempted fasting, tried silence, and has practiced meditating in secret) at first she is uncertain because she fears what the rest of the kingdom will think (well particularly Sunny and Lucia).

"Fastest warrior in all of the lands" also referred to as "his speed is only matched by his kindness" or the prince… of Catkinus(it's northeast of Catnapus, somewhere in Mesopotamia).

In case it is not obvious to everyone: Lucia=Lucy, Daiz=Daisy, Augustine=female Augustus, Abbismal=Abbey, Sara=Sandy, Sunny=Sue, Amy=Amaya, ?=Mike, Davis=David, Star=Stacy, Terra=Tess, Lilus=Lily, Andus=Alejandro, James=male Jessica, Ross=male Rachel, Tai=Taeshi, Ezekiel=E…(not going to type my real name), Solarius=Suitcase(he brightens up Veronica's day). Arcanus= Canis and arf put together without the f and a u instead of the I(why I did that is a mystery). Paulo was technically included as one of the 3 suitors, no name though. Obviously there were some characters I could not include, oh well… maybe in the next story.


	17. Extras-Cat Coins, info, and picture

**Extras-Cat Coins and more info**

Cat coins: Coins that are used in the monetary system for Lucia's kingdom. 500 Cat coins is equivalent to one pound of gold. So 50 pounds of gold would be 25,000 Cat coins… only nobility are able to reach this level of wealth.

They are so surprised it is not even a question it is just a statement of their confusion. Well, except for Augustine who clearly know where this conversation is going.

Lilus: The god known as the moon, when it is at its fullest point (a full moon) it is said to be filled with knowledge. Lucia makes all her most successful battle strategies when Lilus is offering her wisdom. Example: Lucia created a strategy that toppled the once great kingdom of Catnia when she was just 14… It was created when Lilus was at its fullest point for the second time in the same month (a blue moon, or blue Lilus).

Augustine's room is completely clean just as it is expected of the queen's loyal advisors. Augustine doesn't exactly fall into that category, but why not do something to please her queen every once in a while. Also, it's to keep up appearances.

The confession of Daiz: Yes thinking of another while you are with somebody else is a sin acting on it will get you 15 years of penance and you will become an ordinary priestess. Not exactly worth it to me but Daiz seems lonely now the Abbismal has been leading his army to battle, coming home for a week, and leaving for months (this has been happening for the past few years so obviously their relationship has not shown Daiz a lot of love recently).

Augustine runs out of the closet… I have no words to describe how utterly amazed I was when I noticed this in here. It's like my subconscious was trying to say something about Augustine.

Sara's parents started it all and she only followed in her parent's footsteps. Her introduction might tell you otherwise, but Sara is not really evil. This was all part of her misguided attempts to win the affection of the one she loves.

Sara was in love with the prince and Augustine was in love with Lucia, but Augustine came up with a plan that involves all of them being happy. Uhh feel free to skip this next part until you hit the part with *back to Lucia, who is currently running and crying without any sense of direction… A bad combo*

The part with Sara and Augustine will definitely be 18+. Why? Because it's forbidden love between 2 girls. How would that not be 18+? Also, I can't just ignore it since it is just too pivotal of a part for me to not write about.

"Admit it you are just scared of being alone." –Sara …This is the most profound thing that will come out of Sara's mouth because she is shockingly right. She would have made a great psychologist.

Diaz's day off: Daiz spent a day off with her parents. Had she known that Lucia was lonely and looking for her then Daiz would have run to Lucia's side and asked "What can I do for you today?" Instead Lucia found Daiz locked in her room and Daiz's first response was "Oh how was your day my queen? I know I enjoyed some quality with my parents today." This would have been totally fine and appropriate to ask had this not been the day Lucia lost both of her parents. Daiz had no way of knowing but that did not make it any less painful for Lucia

Sara had a somewhat sheltered life, she is curious about trying new things because her parents were very strict and she is trying to enjoy her newfound freedom.

When Lucia is filled with rage like that escaping is the only option that won't get you injured… or worse.

The ritual would last half a day… it would only take half an hour for Augustine to bleed out from the re-opened wounds. Do the math Augustine, might be better to stay in bed.

Dark one could also be considered the reaper aka death.

Daiz thinks Sara and Augustine are disciples of the dark one, Andus. It's relevant because the disciples of the dark one like hiding in shadows just like Augustine and Sara. They are not disciples of the dark one but they will have a tough time trying to explain this to Lucia after Daiz tells her.

Forbidden love: Now all they have to do is keep this relationship a secret from the rest of the kingdom for the rest of their lives… no pressure.

Release: It sounds so good to a servant or anybody that has been forced into a job for the rest of their life. Lucia is releasing Augustine from her duties... Augustine is now able to do what she wants without having to ask permission. Not much of a victory for Augustine though since she never asks for permission anyways and Augustine tends to everything with as much freedom as possible the difference now there is no consequences for her actions as long as no laws are broken. Awesome right? Well apparently not for Augustine.

Veronica Vera… The artist from my favorite webcomic .com I need to give most of the credit for this story to her since I wasn't too creative with the names. I think I have BCB on the brain… I'm not convinced that is a bad thing. If you are wondering why I picked this picture you will just have to ask me in the comment section for Bittersweet Candy Bowl. I'll reply as long as you ask on the current page.


End file.
